Esu
Esu is a character portrayed by EcruosofCharisma. Appearance Esu in casual street attire, wears a grey hoodie with a black skull on it. He has yellow bedhead-like hair, and wears a black, red and blue "Unmei o Manukareru" shirt. He also wears punk wristlets with skulls on them. (Most of the time.) In attire, he also wears blue jeans, and Muteki X sneakers. However, when he is going to fight, if he is prepared, he wears a Juban Kimono, a Date-eri, and a Montuki Haori jacket along with an Obi under hakama. Under his Juban Kimono, he wears a "Flame Haze" wristlet. If he's not prepared, he'll throw off his hoodie and shirt, and just fight in his jeans, and Flame Haze wristlet. Personality He's really just calm, when he's not being a tad bit hot-headed. He tries his best to be really chill, even though he has inter-conflicting problems that he doesn't really tell anyone. He's outspoken when it's needed, but it comes along with his rebellious behavior. However he is just like Shana, who is also a Flame Haze, Esu is socially deficient. He's not too good at starting a conversation, but can carry on if he has to. Powers and Abilities Being a flame haze, Esu has eternal youth, and can't really die of old age. (Which he knows isn't exactly the greatest thing.) He mainly casts unrestricted spells, or healing casts. Backstory Esu started out as a young kid, training his skills to become the strongest of all of his siblings, as his sisters and brother did train with him. Later, Bal Masque, a Crimson Denizen army attacked his family leaving only him, his youngest brother, and his youngest sister. Because of this, Esu sought out for revenge. He sold his soul to the ultimate Crimson Lord, the Kyōdai-naru. His power increased rapidly to the strength of a Crimson Lord himself, as said by others. He became stronger than his brothers and sisters. They taught them moves that they didn’t know and probably wouldn’t know until they reached a higher level of Flame element control. Later as they got older around the age of 21 at the chronologic age of 27. Esu left to leave and fight in the universal-tournament, hosted in the Subspace Emissary. Childhood: Esu, as a child, felt the need to train a lot, because his mother and father were actually very strong, and were known for their immense strength, and wealth. They even depended on him to carry fourth their legacy to the coming generation. Due to this, he learned how to train from his father, and went on by himself. Continuously doing the same routine every time he got home from school. Around the time of his 11th birthday, he trained much more than he usually would, because his brother and sister were finally able to learn how to train, so Esu felt more of a need to hone his fire-elemental skills. At the age of 13, he was taught of the Bushido. He was taught the seven virtues. Gi, (Rectitude.) yuki, (Courage.) jin, (Benevolence.) rei, (Respect.) makoto, (Honesty.) meiyo,(Honor.) and chugi. (Loyalty.) After he was taught all the associated lessons with each virtue, he was taught to correctly slice with a katana, and was taught as most prodigy sons were taught. His father took him to the federal prison and would have Esu slice off the heads of men who were sentenced to death, to get in practice of how to correctly slice with a katana. After 2 years of training himself to use a katana, he started to become a threat to the Crimson Denizens, so they sent a handful of people to brutally murder his parents. During this time, Esu tried his very hardest to fight for his parents, but ultimately he was beaten to a pulp and which his parents were killed right in front of him. After that day, he trained himself, his brother and his sister to fight on what limited knowledge he knew of all the fighting and elemental control he could possibly teach, until he turned 17. He trained his brothers and sisters for 2 years straight. No school, no education, they were only taught how to fight, and still none of the three were good enough.. Esu finally became so frustrated with the fact that he couldn't be stronger that he made a contract with a Crimson Lord. The Kyodai-naru. A crimson lord with so much power he could give it out in handfuls. Esu, from that point on decided he was going to teach all the knowledge he had to his brother and sister, so that they could never experience being 'weak enough to watch someone you love die in front of you.' Adulthood: From the age of 18 to 27, Esu was less interactive with his sister and brother because he still had the guilt lingering of.. "Damn, I let my parents die, all because I got lazy.. What an idiot I am.." So he would train alone, leaving his little sister and brother to get in sparing time. From the age of 21-26 he went into the mountains and trained, leaving his sister and brothers with his nearest cousin Supedo to go and train. In the 5 years he was gone, he practiced his fire-elemental abilities alone, with his new-found gift from the Crimson Lord. His fire spell capabilities increased so much, and his abilities to use a Divine Summon, the Tenpa Josai. He learned several other moves from the further knowledge, to even being able to use only unrestricted spells without hurting his energy levels at all. Eventually, after those years, he decided he really wanted to prove said strength, and entered the universal tournament held in the Subspace Emissary every 5 years, with people from around the world.. The Universal Tournament of the Subspace Emissary: Prelogue Several people from across the galaxy gathered at the Subspace Emissary gate, to get into where the Subspace Tournament is held. Esu would stand in line, waiting for his opportunity to come, so he could enter those gates. As soon as he got to the front, they let him in, and he was sat next to contestant 27 and 29, being the 28th out of 36 people to be apart of the universal tourney. People from all across came. 2 from different certain universes each. Category:Original Character Category:Anime Arts crew Category:Page made by EcruosofCharisma Category:Male